A pesar de todo
by Chibibra-saiyajin-evans
Summary: AU/ La Tierra ha sido purgada... Bulma termina sola en la nave de Freezer y por azares del destino se cruza en el camino de un escuadrón muy peculiar...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! bueno aqui vengo con este nuevo fic asi que espero que les guste :D**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, pero este fic si ;)...**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Qué cruel es el destino no?...Un día estas tan feliz y crees que nada puede cambiar eso y en un instante, en un segundo, en un parpadeo TODO puede cambiar, el lugar donde vives, tus amigos, tu familia, no sabes si los verás después pues no te importa nada más que el presente y el futuro que?. Quién diría que mi hogar la Tierra en un momento sería atacada, quién se imaginaría que existían serés tan malos en los confines del espacio, yo no me lo creería si me lo dijeran, es más quizá me hubiera reido en la cara de quien me dijera eso, sin embargo mírenme ahora...

Ah lo olvidaba, no me eh presentado, soy Bulma Briefs, tengo 17 años y soy una de las últimas sobrevivientes de lo que fue el planeta Tierra. Sí eh dicho de lo que fue la Tierra, ahora me encuentro en una celda, sola, en silencio, esperando por lo que me deparará el destino, pero ¿cómo fue que llegué aquí?, mmm ni yo misma sé exactamente qué pasó solo... sucedió

_**Flash back**_

_Me encontraba en la famosa Corporación Cápsula, una de las empresas de tecnología más poderosas del planeta, estaba arreglandome para ver a mi novio Yamcha..._

_-Bulma querida el joven y apuesto Yamcha ya llegó!_

_-Ya voy mamá-salí de mi cuarto rápidamente y bajé las escaleras casi a brincos, corrí hasta mi novio y le di un fuerte abrazo- hola Yam!_

_-Hola Bulma como estas?_

_-Bien gracias, nos vamos?_

_-Seguro _

_Subimos a su auto y regresamos horas después..._

_-Bueno nos vemos mañana- mi novio se despidió de mi y ya se iba cuando_

_-AHHH- un grito muy familiar se hizo presente en el patio y una figura cayó duramente en el cielo, nos acercamos y vimos que era de nuestro amigo Goku de quien se trataba, poco después un hombre de piel azul y cabello negro con una extraña vestimenta se apareció frente a nosotros y nos miró de forma despreciable, luego lanzó a mi amiga Milk a un lado de nosotros- auch!_

_-Quién eres?- pregunto Yamcha poniéndose delante de mí _

_-Hay veamos... 3 unidades, qué débil jajajajaja- el hombre de apariencia rara se fijó en un extraño aparato que traía en su ojo izquierdo_

_-Aún no me has respondido_

_-Ah, que valiente terrícola, lamento decirte que ésta será la última vez que podrás hablar_

_-Q.. qué?_

_-Arg aparte de débil estúpido- aquel monstruo agarró un arma que tenía en lo que parecía ser un cinturón y apuntó hacia nosotros- antes de matarte te diré que el gran Freezer se ha interesado en su inútil planeta y planea venderlo a un muy buen precio-lo mirámos con ojos sorprendidos.. Freezer? quién era ese? además aún estaba en shock había un alienígena que acababa de decir que nuestro planeta iba a ser vendido_

_-Inténtalo ahhhh!- Yamcha se dirigió valientemente hacia el sujeto, pero_

_-MUEREE!- un disparo y el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue Yamcha quedó desintegrado. Abrí los ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a inundarlos corrí hacia el maldito que lo había matado y éste sin ningún esfuerzo me tomo del cuello y me levantó en el aire-ahh tu eres una hembra muy linda, creo que Freezer estará complacido con mi descubrimiento_

_-ME DAS ASCO!- grité mientras intentaba patearlo para que me soltara, sin embargo no funcionó y luego sentí un leve golpe en mi nuca para caer en la inconciencia, pero antes de quedar completamente desmayada escuché con atención la última de las conversaciones que tal vez oiria en mi corta vida_

_-Ey Yeskas qué haces deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos ya exterminamos a casi toda la población_

_-Si ya voy Marrot, pero mira nada más que hembra me eh encontrado y la que está tirada tampoco está mal_

_-Oye, pero mira ese chiquillo tiene cola de saiyajin_

_-Eh?, tienes razón, llevémoslo también, lord freezer sabrá que hacer con él _

_-Pues vámonos- y así me quedé inconciente_

_Sentí como picaban mi rostro suavemente y comenzé a despertar_

_-Bulma estas bien?_

_-Acaso esto es una pesadilla?-mis dos amigos negaron con la cabeza y me miraron con pena. Recordé lo de Yamcha, luego a mis padres y después... nada-y donde estamos ahora?_

_-Pues por lo que parece en una especie de celda, Goku ya intentó abrirla pero no se puede-me acerqué a la puerta metálica y la observé cuidadosamente_

_-Hmm, quizá si interfiero con los circuitos podamos escapar_

_-Segura?_

_-No perdemos nada con intentar- le pedí a Goku su bastón y golpee un par de veces el panel de control que estaba dentro de la celda, luego miré fijamente el sistema de circuitos y me tomó unos 5 minutos poder entender su funcionamiento y otros 5 en hackear el panel- listo vámonos_

_Goku salió corriendo primero y después le seguimos Milk y yo. Nuestra felicidad no duró mucho pues a los segundos una alarma comenzó a sonar dando a entender que habíamos escapado, Goku acabó con unos tipos que se nos aparecieron en frente, pero luego se juntaron más y más y entre todos lo sometieron. A Milk y a mí solo nos tomaron del cabello y justo nos llevaban de vuelta a nuestra celda cuando..._

_-Soldados el gran Freezer quiere saber por qué se ha hecho tal escándalo-un hombre de apariencia humanoide y de piel verde con cabellos del mismo color se colocó frente a nosotros_

_-General Zarbon, disculpe estos terricolas han estado causando problemas pero no se repetirá- nos apuntaron con armas a los tres pero de pronto una especie de lagarto morado en una silla flotante apareció y todos se inclinaron ante su precencia, Milk comenzó a temblar, Goku a gruñir y yo solo atiné a fruncir el ceño. No, yo no me acobardaría, permanecería con vida, nadie me iba a derribar nunca más_

_-Lord Freezer nosotros lamentamos que haya tenido que perder su tiempo viniendo hasta aquí_

_-Calla, soldado Zarbon, informa_

_-Señor, al parecer los terricolas han estado dando problemas- así que ese era Freezer, ahora lo miré con odio, pero el no fijó su vista en mí, sino en Goku _

_-Tu, eres un saiyajin cierto?_

_-Yo no se de qué hablas- en el momento en el que Goku quizo atacar a Freezer un soldado se interpuso y le dió una patada en el estómago_

_-Creí haber acabado con toda esa basura pero parece que salen de donde sea- saiyajin?- bueno bueno, y debiste ser tú quien salió de la celda no? eres un mono malo- el tomó a Goku de su colita con fuerza y mi amigo comenzó a gritar del dolor_

_-NO, FUI YO!- todos los presentes me miraron sorprendidos _

_-Tú? una insignificante hembra, interesante- el maldito lagarto se acercó a mi y arrojó a mi amigo lejos-Zarbon, lleva a esta hembra a una celda a parte- el hombre verde se acercó a mí e hizo ademán de tocarme pero retrocedí_

_-Ven perra, o si no te irá peor_

_-NO!- aunque me resistí me tomaron como un costal y me arrastraron lejos de mis amigos-GOKU, MILK!_

_-BULMA!_

_-Señor, qué hacemos con éstos dos_

_-A ver, qué hacemos con estas criaturas tan... repulsivas-una sonrisa maléfica se asomó en el rostro de ese maldito- ah, ya sé, hechenlos en cualquier nave, y déjenlos morir en el espacio, no necesitamos más basura insolente_

_**Fin Flash back **_

* * *

**Y que tal les pareció? Se aceptan críticas y comentarios, ¿Sobrevivirán Milk y Goku?, ¿Qué pasará con Bulma ahora que se ha quedado sola?...**

**Se despide Chibibra ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! bueno aqui les traigo el segundo cap de este fic, y les agredezco mucho por sus reviews y consejos que claro tomaré en cuenta :) **

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, pero este fic sí ;)...**

* * *

**El escuadrón saiyajin**

Estaba planenado volverme a escapar, ya tenía todo previsto, había estudiado los circuitos de la celda donde ahora me encontraba. Me quitaron mi hogar, a mi familia y a mis amigos, pero no me quedaré aquí a pudrirme y esperar a que decidan qué van a hacer conmigo. Mi libertad buscaré...

-Ey tu, perra ¿Qué crees que haces?-mierda, justo iba a comenzar con el sabotaje cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió y caí de sentón por el susto, pero me compuse y me puse de pie rápidamente

-Nada

-Mmm, vamos lord Freezer requiere de tu - el tipo púrpura de apariencia asquerosa cortó su frase para mirarme con lujuria- presencia

-No quiero ir

-Si no es por las buenas será por las malas- se acercó a mí pero no lo dejé tocarme, vi una oportunidad de salir corriendo pero todas mis esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando sentí un golpe en la espalda y caí al suelo duramente- no intentes eso de nuevo zorra o te irá peor- el repulsivo ser me tomo y me puso en su hombro a pesar de mis reclamos y golpes

-¡Bájame, ya!

-Cállate- me resigné y esperé a que me soltara-ahora comportate que te encontrarás en presencia de mi lord

-Obligame-sisee, para luego ser lanzada al piso brutalmente, pero me guardé mi grito de dolor

-No eres más que una debil puta

Entramos a una sala enorme donde había un gran ventanal, frente a éste estaba la lagartija y otros dos sujetos a cada uno de sus lados, curiosamente todos vestían una especie de armadura similar, supuse que ese debería ser como un uniforme

-Aquí esta la terrícola señor

-Bien, retírate Kiwi

-Como ordene- el tal Kiwi salió y yo me quedé sola con esos tres, pronto un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo

-¿Me quieres explicar cómo es que te infiltraste al sistema de navegación en tan poco tiempo?

-Yo...- no podía decirle que era científica pues seguramente me pondría a trabajar para él y yo no cooperaría para que éste monstruo le quitara a otros seres lo que a mí me quitó pero ¿qué podía decirle?- fue solo suerte

-Mmm, no te creo, mis sistemas de navegación están elaborados por los mejores científicos del universo, es imposible que una terrícola como tú haya podido decifrar el código con un golpe de suerte, asi que ¿porqué no me dices la verdad niña?- su voz de burla me asustaba, se notaba que este sujeto era de armas tomar, sin embargo no podía, no me permitiría el hecho de ayudarle con sus maquiavélicos planes

-¡Esa es la ...!- un golpe en mi mejilla hizo que cerrara la boca y cayera al piso, con un sabor metálico inundandome la boca, el sabor de mi sangre

-Más respeto a tu superior perra

-Basta Zarbon, no queremos que la pequeña se quede muda- maldito hablaba como si me tuviera lástima, pero en su mirada se notaba la sed de sangre que tenía- no todavía

-...-me quise poner de pie pero por más que lo intenté no pude, las fuerzas me fallaron y me quede ahí, incada, expuesta y mostrando mi debilidad, lágrimas de impotencia se presentaron en mi rostro y por más que luché por detenerlas no pude hacerlo

-Oh, no llores, solo quiero que me digas la verdad-Freezer se acercó hasta mí en su silla y me tomó de la cara, sentí tanto asco y aguante las ganas de vomitar- te propongo algo, si me dices la verdad, tu vida no será tan miserable y quizás tengas un buen uso, ¿qué dices eh?

Iba a responderle que se fuera al infierno, prefería morir con dignidad que permanecer ahí como esclava, ayudándole y sirviendole, pero el mismo soldado que me había traido hasta aquí entró en la sala

-Mi lord, disculpe mi intromisión, pero el escuadrón de los saiyajin ha llegado de su misión- ¡SAIYAJIN!, abrí los ojos completamente, recordé a Goku y pensé que tal vez si les contaba sobre él ellos me ayudarían a escapar, tal vez no todo estaba perdido, no aun...

-Mis perros de pelea favoritos, diles que vengan

-Entren monos- incada todavía me giré un poco hacia la puerta y los ví, tres hombres muy identicos a los humanos, uno era alto, musculoso y calvo, debería de ser el más viejo de los tres y por la mirada que tenía deduje que era un idiota, el segundo me recordó a Goku, solo que tenía una larga melena negra y era mucho más grande que mi amigo, además su mirada demostraba enojo y el último era más como un muchacho no parecía ser mucho mayor que yo, su cabello era negro y tenía una forma de llama, su estatura no era muy alta pero era igual de musculoso, no tanto como los otros dos, pero se notaba que debía tener buenos ejercicios, sin embargo su mirada derrochaba odio total.

Por un segundo posaron su mirada en mí, pero luego fijaron su vista en Freezer, todos se incaron ante él y éste sonrió divertido

-Informen

-Señor, el planeta Xailan ha sido purgado con éxito- el más pequeño de los tres habló con una grave voz, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que ellos también purgaran planetas, eso quería decir que no eran como mi amigo

-Ah, Vegeta me complace escuchar eso, sin embargo han tardado mucho en la misión que les asigné y eso es una pena- los tres hombres se removieron en su lugar pero se mantuvieron agachados

-La población era mucho más grande de lo que esperábamos, señor- habló entre dientes el calvo, entonces la lagartija se giró nuevamente y me vió, ahí fue donde me dí cuenta de que había planeado algo, pero ¿qué cosa?, pronto me puse a pensar en lo que me harían, yo no quería que me violaran, no podía permitir que me quitaran lo único que me quedaba

-Tal vez si les doy un incentivo hagan mejor su trabajo- ¡NO!, no quiero, no quiero que me hagan daño, negué con la cabeza lentamente y como pude me puse de pie, pero el hombre verde que me había golpeado anteriormente me volvió a tirar al piso

-IMBÉCIL- le grité con todas mis fuerzas y todos en la sala me miraron entre sorprendidos y divertidos

-Puta desgraciada- cerré mis ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llegó, lentamente volví a abrir mis ojos y me sorprendí de que Freezer lo hubiera detenido

-Zarbon, no quero que dañes al nuevo presente de los saiyajin-estos me miraron y pude ver que dos de ellos se relamían, y el otro solo me miraba estudiandome, viendo mis movimientos, atento a todo lo que hacía- bien tienen suerte de que esté de buenas, así que acepten este pequeño obsequio

-Señor, estaremos complacidos de aceptar su regalo- habló el que se llamaba Vegeta, pero su mirada mostraba todo lo contrario, por alguna extraña razón no sentía que este sujeto quisiera dañarme

-Bien-me levantaron de los cabellos y esta vez no pude aguantar el gemido de dolor que escapó de mi garganta- camina ahora le perteneces a los saiyajin- y me lanzaron a los pies de aquellos hombres

* * *

Después de lo que sucedió en la sala de Freezer el escuadrón saiyajin salió de ésta con un nuevo regalo

-Oye Vegeta, ¿me permites tenerla primero?

-Y por que tu Nappa, en todo caso quiero ser el primero en estrenarla

-¡Cállense!, ninguno va a tocarla- Bulma que hasta ahora había permanecido callada en los hombros del príncipe abrió los ojos con un destello de esperanza en ellos

-¿QUÉ?

-Como lo oyeron imbéciles, ese maldito está tramando algo y si cree que somos estúpidos esta muy equivocado

Los tres saiyajin junto con la muchacha entraron en una nueva sala donde había tres puertas distintas, Vegeta arrojó a Bulma al piso y esta solo se limitó a quejarse y ponerse de pie, pero tan pronto lo hizo una mano se cerró sobre su cuello y la estrelló en la pared

-Haber, habla ¿porqué Freezer te envió con nosotros?

-...- Bulma sólo le envió una mirada de odio y la mano que la sujetaba comenzó a ejercer fuerza- cre..es qu..e estoy aa.. quí por gus..to?

-Esa lagartija nos odia, porque obsequiarnos algo- esa no fue una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación

-Entonces ¿qué piensas Vegeta?¿debemos matarla?- preguntó Raditz

-No, Freezer está jugando con nosotros y quiere la excusa más mínima para poder eliminarnos- después de decir eso Vegeta soltó a Bulma y esta cayó al suelo nuevamente respirando con dificultad- se quedará pero nadie la tocará

-Hum, entonces yo me largo- exclamó el más viejo

-Te acompaño- le siguió el otro saiyajin dejando a Vegeta y a Bulma solos

-Gracias-susurró la peliazul

-No creas que lo hago por tí, así que no molestes y has lo que quieras-dicho esto el príncipe saiyajin entró en una de las puertas y dejó a la muchacha sola en el pasillo

-Dios, ¿en dónde eh venido a caer?- después de eso Bulma solo se puso a llorar, tenía que sobrevivir como fuera, pero ahora solo estaba ella ¿quien se compadecería de ella en ese infierno en el que había caído?-snif... no.. no quiero morir aquí

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Bueno aquí estuvo el segundo capitulo, lo seá estuvo corto pero esque aún continuó con el otro fic de music love y tengo que distribuir bien mi tiempo, pero en fin se aceptan críticas y comentarios **

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! antes que nada quiero aclarar algo sin ofender a nadie :) PARA LOS QUE CREAN QUE ES UNA COPIA DE SOBREVIVIENDO JUNTOS, NO LO ES!, si yo ya leí la historia y aunque se parezca al principio la trama y la temática son diferentes, y a lo largo del fic se los voy a demostrar si?, reitero y aclaro no quiero que nadie se ofenda, y les agradezco sus comentarios ;3**

**A si, los que se pregunten por Goku y Milk, por el momento ya no van a salir en la historia, pero ya tengo algo preparado para ellos... **

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen...**

* * *

**Intentos de escape fallidos, resígnate Bulma **

Nuevamente me tiraron al suelo a pesar de mis reclamos, como odio que me traten así, todos son unos animales y unos brutos

-Estúpida terrícola, crees que puedes salir de aquí tan fácil?- me dijo el viejo calvo que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Nappa-ya ríndete antes de que nos causes un enorme problema y tengamos que eliminarte

-Pues encontraré la manera de salir de aquí anciano- sisee molesta y cruzandome de brazos, era la quinta vez que intentaba escaparme y todas las veces había sido atrapada y regresada al mismo lugar

_**Flash back**_

_Bien Bulma esta es tu oportunidad, el enano se metió a su cuarto y los otros dos no están- pensé mientras me ponía de pie y me preparaba para salir de este lugar, corrí hasta la puerta de la entrada y ésta se abrió automáticamente facilitándome la salida, corrí lo más rápido que pude pensando en qué haría después, porque realmente no sabía hacia donde me dirigía. Una idea pasó por mi mente, si llegan soldados de otros lados debe haber un lugar con naves por aquí- Tal vez pueda robar una y largarme de aquí- seguí corriendo pero fui tan descuidada que no me fije ni por donde iba y me topé con un sujeto alto de piel narnaja y calvo- oh, oh camino equivocado- pensé, pero que estúpida he sido al no fijarme por donde iba _

_-Hola preciosa, ¿buscas compañía?_

_-..._

_-¡Ulgar!, espero que no hayas tocado a nuestra propiedad- me giré y vi que uno de los saiyajin me veía con enojo, pero veía más molesto al soldado con el que me había topado_

_-Eh.. no Raditz por supuesto que no, es más iba a regresársela a ustedes je_

_-Más te vale- después de esto mi cuerpo volvió a ser un saco de papas y Raditz me arrojó dentro de la sala de la que había escapado _

_-Perra, en ¿qué pensabes eh?_

_-En escapar ¿no es obvio?- respondí provocándolo, tal vez moriría, sí, pero no me pudriría aquí _

_-Maldita puta, no te golpeo, porque Vegeta me mataría, pero escúchame bien, intenta escapar de nuevo y no la cuentas _

_-Ten por seguro que lo intentaré de nuevo- le grité al momento que salía mientras me sentaba en el piso pensando en otro modo para volver a escapar_

**_Fin flash back _**

Recordé uno de mis fallidos escapes, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, estaba agradecida de que me hayan dejado con los saiyajin, porque si estuviera con algún otro sujeto estaba segura de que ya no estaría en una pieza o ni siquiera podría caminar

-No te creas tan suertuda estúpida-la voz del calvo gigante me sacó de mis pensamientos- aun me sorprende el hecho de que Vegeta no dejara que te tocaramos, conociéndolo ya te hubiera violado y luego matado

-Eso quisieras calvo irrespetuoso- le respondí desafiándolo con la mirada- ¿qué esperas? golpeame, ah es cierto no puedes-hasta ese momento se estuvo conteniendo ya que lo veía temblando de la ira que sentía hacia mí, así que me tomó del cuello de la blusa y me elevó hasta que quedara cara a cara con él

-¿Qué te crees zorra?, no eres más que una enana que busca una muerte segura

-Y tú no eres más que un viejo que no tiene las agallas suficientes para matarme

-Ahora sí, ya no me importa lo que haya dicho Vegeta, te mataré- me arrojó y por suerte caí de pie, no cerré los ojos no le demostraría miedo. Ví que la mano de Nappa comenzó a brillar y en el centro de esta se empezó a formar una bola luminosa, entonces la lanzó contra mí, pero al final me arrepentí, ¿no había dicho que no moriría?, retrocedí, sin embargo no sería lo suficiente como para salvarme de aquella esfera. Luego todo fue tan rápido, la bola venía hacia mí, una figura se puso delante de ésta y la regresó de nuevo a Nappa que quedó estrellado en una de las paredes del lugar con una gran quemadura en el pecho

-Con que no te importa lo que diga ¿verdad Nappa?

-Prin..principe Vegeta, no hablaba enserio- vaya este Vegeta debería de ser un sujeto muy poderoso, como para que Nappa y Raditz le tuvieran tanto miedo y... ¿dijo principe?

-Escuchame bien insecto, la única razón por la que no te elimino es porque no vale la pena ensuciarme las manos con una mierda como tú- en ese momento llegó el otro sujeto, Raditz, vio a Nappa tirado y luego nos vió a Vegeta y a mí- que quede claro que eso es sólo una advertencia y va para ti también ¿queda claro Raditz?- el aludido simplemente asintió y ayudó a Nappa a levantarse

Luego de eso Vegeta fijó su mirada en mí y me arrastró hasta lo que debería de ser su habitación, ¿esque nadie entendía que yo no era cualquier cosa?

-¡OYE! tratame con más respeto animal- a estas alturas no podía esperar más que amenazas de muerte

-La advertencia también es para tí, mujer

-¿Qué?- lo miré confundida

-No lo repetiré de nuevo, pero que te quede claro que si vuelves a provocar a mis hombres, seré yo quien te mate- se giró hacia mí y el sonido de su voz me dió escalofrios, su mirada era sádica- y creeme que yo no amenazo, yo prometo

-Entonces, ¿porqué no me matas y ya?

-Eso no te importa

-Claro que me importa, soy yo la que ha sido tratada como un simple objeto

-¿Tú?, no me digas ¿qué puedes saber tú de malos tratos?

-...- si lo veía de ese modo, tal vez tuviera razón, cuando vivía en la tierra siempre estuve rodeada de lujos y nadie me trató mal nunca, hasta ahora... mmm ahora que lo pienso antes mencionaron que Vegeta era un principe- oye ¿es cierto que eres un principe?

-Sí- me contestó secamente, para dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación y cerrarla tras de él, corrí hacia la puerta para darme cuenta de que la había cerrado por fuera- te quedarás ahí hasta que yo vuelva, así me evitarás la molestia de encargarme de tí- y luego vino el silencio

-¡NO PUEDES DEJARME AQUÍ!- golpee la puerta sabiendo que era en vano, pues ésta no cedería a mis débiles golpes, pensé que como en las celdas ésta puerta también tendría un panel de control, pero me equivoqué- y ¿ahora que hago?- susurré para mi misma mientras me dejaba caer en el suelo y tomaba mi cabeza entre mis manos, bien me doy por vencida, jamás podré escapar de aquí, ni sabré que pasó con mis amigos, estoy sola y no puedo hacer nada en contra de eso

-No puedo creer que así termine todo, snif...snif...- y estando sóla me puse a llorar, resignada a mi nueva vida si así se le podía llamar a esto, solo mis sollozos se escuchaban en aquella abrumadora oscuridad en la que estaba. Después de tanto llorar me quedé dormida

* * *

No se cuanto tiempo pasó para que despertara, pero lo que sí supe era que Vegeta no había vuelto desde que me encerró aquí, como no tenía nada que hacer, me puse a usmear entre las sombras, me dí varios golpes, hasta que una extraña lucecita de color rojo que parpadeaba sobre lo que parecía ser una mesa, llamó mi atención, me acerqué con cuidado y hechando una que otro miradita a la puerta por si acaso llegaba Vegeta, tomé el extraño aparato entre mis manos

-Um, ¿qué es este aparatito?- comenzé a observar el dichoso aparato con más cuidado y lo vi a gran detalle, se parecía a los aparatitos que traen los soldados en los ojos- pero ¿para qué sirve?- apreté uno se los botones que tenía y una extreña simbología se mostró en el lente del artilugio que tenía en mis manos- no entiendo lo que dice, estaba por moverle más al aparato, de no ser por que un ruido en la puerta me asustó y éste se me cayó de las manos y se abrió dejando ver una serie de pequeños cables entrelazados- oh, oh- levante la pieza rápidamente y la coloqué como estaba en la mesita, para correr a una esquina del cuarto y sentarme ahí, controlé mi respiración y cerré mis ojos haciendome la dormida

Entonces la puerta se abrió y unos pasos se avecinaron a mi lugar

-Mujer, no te hagas la dormida, sé que estabas despierta- abrí los ojos sorprendida, no iba a negarlo claro

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Hmp- no me respondió y simplemente le hechó un vistazo a toda la habitación-¿qué hacias?

-Nada, ¿qué esperas que haga aquí encerrada?-le espeté cruzandome de brazos y haciendole frente, a lo que el frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos también

-¿Me estas diciendo estúpido?

-Tómalo como quieras- esperé el golpe, pero nunca llegó, simplemente Vegeta se dió la vuelta y me volvió a dejar encerrada, no sin antes decir un último comentario

-Qué mujer tan vulgar y descarada

-USH!- hice una gran rabieta, odio que me dejen hablando sola o con la palabra en la boca, salté de coraje y me jalé de los cabellos estresada- nada puede ser peor

Derrotada me volví a sentar en el suelo, que bien encerrada como un animal y peor aun, me tratan como un objeto

¿Qué más puedo esperar de éste lugar?

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Bueno, si lo sé corto, pero no quiero hacer los capitulos demasiado largos, en fin espero que les haya gustado, si no se aceptan críticas y comentarios **

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola!, gracias por sus reviews :3 , en fin aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este fic **

**Los personajes de Dregon Ball no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Primer enfrentamiento, enfermedad **

Desde que había hecho mi rabieta, supuse que habrían pasado unas cuantas horas más...

-Uff, me pregunto si por aquí abrá un baño- me levanté del rincón donde había permanecido sentada todo este tiempo y me dispuse a buscar un baño en la habitación, pues ya tenía bien claro que por más que intentara abrir la compuerta de la habitación en la que era prisionera, ésta jamás cedería- si ellos viven aquí debe de haber un baño

Me fijé con cuidado en las puertas que había dentro de la habitación y a decir verdad no eran muchas, abrí una por una y lo único que había encontrado eran armaduras y trajes azules como los que traía Vegeta debajo de la armadura. Hasta que por fin encontré lo que parecía ser un baño, estaba por desvestirme pero un 'pequeño' detalle se cruzó por mi mente, miré mi ropa y estaba hecha un desastre, rota y sucia

-No me pondré nuevamente esto, ni de broma- ¿y ahora?, no podía ir a darme un baño y salir desnuda así como así- ¡ah, ya sé!- salí del pequeño cuarto de baño y abrí una de las pequeñas compuertas que contenían la 'ropa' de Vegeta, saqué uno de los trajes azules y lo miré detalladamente- bueno, tal vez me quede algo grande, pero mejor esto a que andar desnuda o con ésta ropa que ahora traigo- entré al baño, me desvestí y abrí la llave del paso de agua, al entrar salté fuera de la regadera porque el agua estaba helada, nuevamente me metí, solo que ahora poco a poco para que mi cuerpo se fuera acostumbrando a la temperatura del agua- seguro que pescaré algún resfriado-después del 'agradable' baño, salí y me sequé con una pequeña toalla blanca que había ahí, para posteriormente ponerme el traje azul marino que había tomado prestado

-Mmm, bueno si me queda algo grande- me dije a mi misma mientras me miraba, pero me sorprendí cuando el traje comenzó a encogerse hasta adaptarse a mi talla- sorprendente, me pregunto si...- corrí hasta otra de las compuertas de la habitación y ahora tomé un par de botas blancas y para mi sorpresa ocurrió lo mismo que con el traje

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró Vegeta, que al principio ni me miró, solamente entró al baño y ahí estuvo unos minutos, al salir...

-Me puedes decir ¿qué haces con mis cosas, mujer?- me dijo con una vena claramente resaltada en la frente

-Pues quise darme un baño y como no tenía ropa tomé esta

-¿Y con qué confianza lo haces? o mejor dicho, una puta como tú ni siquiera debería tener el lujo de estar aquí- sus palabras me hicieron saltar de coraje

-¿¡PUTA!? yo no soy ninguna puta, soy una dama descente que cayó en éste agujero, por culpa de asesinos como ustedes

-¡¿QUÉ DICES ZORRA?!- se dirigió muy molesto hacia mi lugar, pero yo me quedé ahí parada sin hacer nada, por lo que con facilidad me tomó del cuello lastimándome en el proceso- de ahora en adelante tendrás que respetarme si quieres sobrevivir en este agujero, como tú lo llamas ¿entiendes?- me dijo acercándome bruscamente hasta su rostro

-¿ Y qué si no quiero?- apretó su agarre y pronto el aire comenzó a faltarme

-Más te vale que lo hagas a no ser que quieras obedecer a Raditz o a Nappa-abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente ¡NO!, no prefiero estar con este amargado a con esos dos lujuriosos, asentí levemente mientras agachaba mi mirada, además de que comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente- muy bien así me gusta, puta- me soltó y caí al piso respirando entrecortadamente, levanté mi mirada y le lanzé una de odio total, el sólo frunció el ceño y se dió la vuelta para dirigirse hasta la cama que había ahí, se acostó y me dió la espalda, gatee lentamente hasta mi rincón y ahí me hice ovillo y me aguanté las ganas de llorar por la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos

Pasadas las horas, comenzé a sentir mucho frío, temblaba en mi lugar y no veía la forma de mantenerme en calor, pues la temperatura de la sala más el lugar donde yo me encontraba no eran de mucha ayuda

-Maldigo la hora en que no dejé que me mataran- susurré mientras titiritaba por el frío- pero no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente, voy a sobrevivir, por mi familia y por mis amigos que ya fallecieron- aún con frío pude consiliar el sueño y ya no supe más de mí

* * *

**Misma habitación, horas después...**

Una figura se levantaba de malas, maldiciendo al desgraciado que lo tenía como esclavo en ese infierno

-Maldito Freezer, ya me las pagarás, te mataré lentamente como el bastardo hijo de perra que eres- Vegeta se levantó y se puso su armadura, iba a salir de su habitación, pero se giró y regresó al centro de la habitación, algo andaba mal no habia escuchado los gritos de la vulgar que Freezer les había 'obsequiado'. Pasó su mirada por toda la habitación hasta que vió un pequeño bultito azul en uno de los rincones de su cuarto, se acercó hasta ese lugar y miró a la mujer

-Mujer, levántate- ordenó, mas no recibió respuesta o reclamo alguno-tsk anda puta no te la vas a pasar de lo lindo ahí- nada, una extraña sensaci+on lo invadió, sin embargo le restó importancia y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la mujer gritona, la miró fijamente se veía más pálida de lo normal, le tocó la frente y vió que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, probablemente inconciente, se páró rápidamente y se alejó de ella

-Bah, por mi que se muera, no me importa lo que le pase- nuevamente se dirigió a la puerta con la decisión de dejar a esa humana morir, pero algo lo detuvo, un pequeño y casi inaudible susurro

-No te vayas...- se dió media vuelta y vió que la mujer se intentaba poner de pie e inevitablemente cayó al suelo, al ver esa escena algo se movió dentro del príncipe saiyajin, pero hizo caso omiso a eso y se dirigió nuevamente hasta la mujer

-Que patética y débil eres- y aun con ese pensamiento algo lo impulsó a tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta su cama, sorprendiéndose así mismo con sus acciones- pero ¿qué carajos estoy haciendo?- claro, Freezer podía usar como excusa el hecho de que dejara que muriera su preciado 'presente' hacia los saiyajin y darles una golpiza o incluso matarlos y él no moriría de una forma tan patética y mucho menos en manos de una lagartija maricona, no el no moriría así, él se convertiría en el legendario super saiyajin y acabaría con esa bola de bastardos- maldita mujer, sólo eres un estorbo para mí- a pesar de esas palabras hacia la inconciente mujer que estaba frente a él, frágil y desprotegida, no la dejó morir

-No puedo creer que yo el principe de los saiyajin , en lugar de estar entrenando para derrtotar a Freezer este haciéndola de enfermera y de una débil mujer

Vegeta estuvo ahí por horas, maldiciendo su lugar, maldiciendo el tiempo perdido, maldiciendo la enfermedad que se apoderaba del cuerpo de la muchacha, y aún así a pesar de todo se quedó ahí hasta que alla comenzó a tomar su color natural. Hasta ese momento Vegeta se fue a entrenar

-Esto no fue más que una pérdida de tiempo, todo por una simple- estuvo a punto de decir puta, zorra, cualquier palabra vulgar que hiciera referencia hacia la mujer que invadía su territorio, pero no lo hizo- terrícola

Ya en una de las salas de entrenamiento de la nave de Freezer, Vegeta se encontraba lanzando golpes y patadas al aire ya que hace unos momentos había mandado a Raditz y a Nappa a los tanques de recuperación mínimo por un día completo

-Mierda, a este paso no seré el super saiyajin- se quejaba en voz alta mientras seguía su combate con un enemigo imaginario, así estuvo por un buen rato hasta que un ruido en la entrada de la espaciosa habitación captó su atención. Por la puerta entró uno de los 'soldados' y mano derecha de Freezer, Zarbon

-Ah, Vegeta veo que has mejorado mucho monito

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Vegeta secamente

-Oh, ahora que lo mencionas- en un parpadeo Zarbon estaba tras Vegeta inmobilizándolo con sus brazos- hace mucho tiempo que me siento solo y quisiera algo de compañía- el monstruo verde sintió que el príncipe intentaba liberarse de su agarre

-Vete al infierno y déjame en paz

-¿Ahora que esto se pone bueno?, no por supuesto que no ¿acaso ya olvidaste lo bien que la pasamos hace algunos años?

Para suerte de Vegeta, éste le estaba dando la espalda a Zarbon y no pudo ver su expresión de asco y terror al recordar lo que ese malnacido le había hacho cuando tenía 7 años

-¡Aléjate de mí, maricón alzado!- entonces Vegeta comenzó a forcejear con Zarbon, pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que éste era mucho más fuerte que él

-No te resistas, mi pequeño mono- Zarbon le susurró al oido haciendo a Vegeta contener las ganas de vomitar

-Hijo de perra, ni se te ocurra to..- cortó su frase ya que Zarbon agarró su colita y la apretó con fuerza, mientras contenía su grito de dolor

-Relajate esto te va a encantar

-N..i, ni en tus mejores sueños

* * *

**En la habitación con Bulma...**

Me levanté algo aturdida de donde estaba, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que estaba en la cama de Vegeta

-¿Pero cómo llegué hasta aquí?- me levanté y volví a caer en la cama pues un mareo me invadió y no pude sostenerme en pie, al cabo de unos segundos pude pararme y unos recuerdos se presentaron en mi mente

_-No te vayas...- vi que una figura se apartaba de mí, pero no pude distinguirla con claridad, me puse de pie e intenté alcanzar a aquella sombra que se alejaba de mí sin embargo mis fuerzas me fallaron y caí al suelo _

_-Eres patética- escuché esa frase en la lejanía y luego alguien me cargó, después de eso no supe que pasó _

¿Será que Vegeta se encargó de mí?- negué con la cabeza rápidamente, no lo creo

De todos modos miré a mi alrededor y no encontré a nadie

-Debo de empezar a acostumbrarme a estar sola- sin duda me voy a aburrir, aquí sin hacer nada

Recordé el extraño aparato que había visto anteriormente en la mesita de la habitación, pero desafortunadamente ya no estaba ahí, tal vez Vegeta se lo había llevado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar en Vegeta y hablando de éste la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a una pequeña figura, una vez que vi quien era me sorprendí, era Vegeta, venía cojeando con la ropa toda rota y con muchos rasguños por casi todo el cuerpo, incluso algunos se perdían en lo que quedaba de su ropa, arriba de su ojo había un corte pequeño pero se veía mal y en lo que alcanzé a ver de su cuello pude ver otra herida con forma de mordida

-¡POR DIOS, ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?!- por alguna razón al verlo en ese estado me puse muy angustiada y en mi pecho sentí una opresión

-Hmp- me ignoró, dió unos cuantos pasos dentro de la habitación, llegó frente a mí y se desvaneció

-Ve..vegeta, ¡VEGETA!- lo moví, le grité en el oido, pero nada- ¿qué te hicieron?- susurré

¿Y ahora qué hago?

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**¿Qué tal quedo eh?, ya sé que muy corto, pero como dije antes no quiero hacer estos capitulos muy largos, en fin ya saben se aceptan críticas y comentarios **

**¿Qué pasó con Vegeta? ¿Qué siente Bulma al verlo así?**

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA!, gracias por sus reviews :3, y sin mas que decir aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen...**

* * *

**Descubrimientos interesantes **

Dolor, humillación, frustración, impotencia, odio, ira...

Eso era todo lo que podía sentir en esos momentos, el príncipe de los saiyajin se despertó desconcertado, tenía vagos recuerdos de lo que había sucedido después de que el maldito bastardo de Zarbon lo había... violado

-Maldición- siseo para sí mismo mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad y sintiendo tremendas punzadas en cierta parte de su cuerpo - ese maricón, malnacido me las pagará, si sapo asqueroso, reza porque cuando me convierta en super saiyajin no te la vas a acabar- pensó en la peor forma de hacer sufrir a la puta personal de Freezer

-Veo que ya despertaste- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía y se encontró con unos enormes ojos azules viéndolo desde una distancia... muy corta. Retorcedió un poco y nuevamente un dolor en su espalda baja lo hizo caer- ¿estas bien?

-Aléjate de mí, muchacha- se paró como pudo alejando a Bulma de un manotazo- tu presencia aquí es lo que menos quiero, fuera de mi vista

-Oye no seas grosero, todavía que me preocupo por tí y así me lo agradeces- se quejó la muchacha

-Yo no te pedí que te preocuparas estúpida

-BULMA, mi nombre es BULMA

-Cállate, me das dolor de cabeza

-Ush-hizo una pequeña rabieta frente al príncipe que la miraba un tanto... divertido por la escena, pero su expresión cambió totalmente a una de dolor y nuevamente cayó de rodillas al duro suelo- hmp eso te sacas por grosero

-Si no me dejas en este mismo instante te mato- la amenzó reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para levantar su brazo y acumular energía en él

-Claro, claro, ya me matarás después ahora vete a acostar estas muy mal- Bulma ignoró olímpicamente la mirada asesina de Vegeta y a rastras lo llevó hasta su cama- quédate ahí

-Tú no me das ordenes, no eres más que una zorra debilucha

-Tal vez sea débil, pero yo aun tengo mi orgullo intacto- susurró y esas palabras le dieron de lleno a Vegeta que se quedó sorprendido, nadie, absolutamente nadie le hacía frente de ese modo, la mayoría de los soldados siempre agachaban la cabeza al verlo y no le contradecían en nada, pero esa mujer vaya que tenía agallas y eso había que reconocerlo

-Entonces ¿por qué me ayudas eh?

-Eso- vaciló un poco antes de contestar- eso ni yo lo sé, pero de algo estoy segura, nadie merece que le hagan algo tan cruel, ni siquiera tú

-Yo no necesito tu lástima

-¿Y quién dijo que era lástima?- contestó ella mientras se daba media vuelta y hacía ademán de salir de la habitación

-No te atrevas a escapar, el que esté herido no significa que sea inútil

-Y ¿cómo crees que conseguí los vendajes que traes puestos?- abrió los ojos de par en par, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de que estaba vendado

-Hmp, has lo que quieras- se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a la muchacha que lo había curado, estaba molesto por no percatarse de las cosas y mucho más molesto por ser tan blando con esa mujer y no ponerla en su lugar por retarlo de esa manera

-Nos vemos luego- y salió de la habitación

* * *

Una vez que salí de la habitación me recargué sobre la puerta de metal y me dejé caer al suelo

-Vaya, adaptarme a esta vida va a ser sumamente difícil- ahora que lo recordaba el conseguir vendas fue más sencillo de lo que pensé, aunque algo bochornoso. Me sonrojé al recordar lo que tuve que hacer...

_**Flash back**_

_Vegeta cayó frente a mí inconciente, como pude lo arrastré hasta su cama y lo puse con cuidado ahí _

_-No creo que nadie se merezca lo que te hicieron- entré al baño a buscar algo que me sirviera para curarlo pero no había nada útil- hum, ¿ a donde rayos van cuando estan heridos?- pronto una idea pasó por mi mente ¡claro! quizá tengan algun tipo de enfermería_

_Salí con cuidado de la habitación que me había mantenido prisionera ya que, afortunadamente Vegeta no la había bloqueado. Miré a todos lados buscando algún rastro de los otros dos salvajes pero no los ví, suspiré aliviada y decidí salir y buscar algún lugar referenta a una enfermería, caminé por los pasillos y esta vez tuve cuidado de no toparme con algún extraterrestre lujurioso. Después de tanto caminar, una sala me llamó la atención había todo tipo aparatos tecnológicos que probablemente servían para crear armamentos y naves- 'tal vez venga y heche un vistazo'- y con ese pensamiento seguí mi recorrido_

_-Oye, tú- oh oh, me quedé estática en mi lugar- ¿qué haces aquí, te volviste a escapar?- un renacuajo verdoso me miró acusadoramente, vamos Bulma piensa en algo rápido_

_-Er... este no lo que pasa que estoy algo adolorida y me enviaron a la...- ¿a la que?_

_-¿Al centro médico?_

_-Sí- el ser me miraba dudativamente así que me armé de valor y caminé cojeando hasta donde estaba el renacuajo- me siento muy débil y como sabrá soy una adquisición valiosa para los saiyajin y si me perdieran pues...- rogué internamente porque me creyera, pero al mencionar a los saiyajin rápidamente me condujo hasta el centro médico _

_-Si necesitas algo más dímelo y por favor dile a Vegeta que no se preocupe que estas en buenas manos- hum ¿tanto miedo le tenían a Vegeta?, voy a sacarle ventaja _

_-Pues más te vale o no creo que dude en matarte, ahora traeme algunas vendas y algo que sirva para sanar heridas- el alienígena ese ni tardo ni peresoso fue por lo que le pedí y me lo dió enseguida _

_-Muchacha eres afortunada, solo terminaste cogeando y extrañamente no tienes ningún moretón y tampoco un solo rasguño- me sobresalté en mi lugar, rayos espero que no se de cuenta- en fin las técnicas de apareamiento saiyajin no me interesan_

_-Hmp- uff, bueno no fue tan malo... ¡¿pero qué digo?!, fingí haber tenído intimidad con esos brutos sólo para curar a Vegeta ¿y a cambio de qué?, sería buen momento de negociar con estos monos. Seguí mi camino y ahora nadie se cruzó por él, entre en la habitación y extrañamente no estaban ni el calvo ni el melenudo _

_-Hasta ahora he tenido mucha suerte-_

**_Fin flash back _**

-Bueno, no creo que sea mala idea ir a usmear un poco a la sala de aparatos que ví hace un rato- y me volví a salir, caminé por un largo rato y llegué a la sala que tanto ansiaba ver

-Veamos- algunos aparatos se veían muy complejos y tenían una extraña simbología grabada en ellos por lo que no entendía cual era su funcionamiento, seguí recorriendo el oscuro lugar que era iluminado cada que yo pasaba cerca de algún artefacto, me sorprendió el hecho de que no hubiera nadie cuidando aquel lugar, sin embargo eso era mejor a que tener que andar como delincuente escondiendome- ah, vaya este aparatito es como el que estaba en el cuerto de Vegeta, ¿pero para qué sirve?

Tomé el objeto y ésta vez si lo miré con más detalle, me lo puse en mi oido izquierdo y presioné uno de los botones que éste pequeño objeto tenía

-Que simbología tan extraña, no entiendo lo que dice, quizá si...- miré nuevamente a la entrada de aquel lugar por si llegaba alguien, al no ver a nadie busqué alguna herramienta que me fuera útil para intentar modificar el aparatucho ese- ajá, aquí está- encontré una especie de desarmador y abrí el artilugio con mucho cuidado- veamos, si tomo este cable y lo conecto con este otro, y luego intercalo el ship con esto de acá mmm- cerré dicho aparato y me lo volví a colocar en el oído, nuevamente presioné un botón y ésta vez pude entender lo que decía, 'scooter CX-8300'- ¿scooter?, mmm luego un círculo amarillo aparecio al centro del lente rojo que tenía el aparato y una flechita señalaba hacia atrás. De pronto la compuerta de la sala donde me encontraba se abrió y por ella entró el renacuajo de hace unas horas, rápidamente salté y me escondí detrás de un escritorio de metal, rogando por que no me viera, dejé de respirar y cerré los ojos nerviosa

-Maldito Rable, ese inepto tendrá que venir por el láser la próxima vez- escuché unas cuantas palabras y luego nada, más que el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, suspiré nuevamente y me quité el scooter del rostro

-Así que para eso sirves, esto me va a ser muy útil- me llevé el scooter conmigo y regresé como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto de los saiyajin para evitarme otro casi infarto

-¿Donde estabas mocosa?- ay no, miré al frente y me encontré con el calvo descerebrado

-Em.. yo

-RESPONDE- me gritó mientras me acorralaba en una pared

-Yo fui a... a... a buscarlos- ¿a buscarlos?, sí que buena excusa pensé con sarcasmo

-¿Qué?

-Sí es que.. hace un rato llegó Vegeta muy herido y cojeando y...

-¡¿COJEANDO?! - su semblante cambió de uno de ira a uno de terror- maldición...- luego dijo un montón de cosas en un lenguaje que no entendí y se fue dejándome sola, otra vez. Entré a mi prision y no encontré a Vegeta por ningún lado

-¿Vegeta?- entré rápidamente al cuarto y tan pronto lo hice sentí una respiración en mi nuca, los cabellos se me erizaron y me puse muy nerviosa

-Tal vez Nappa sea un imbécil, pero yo no así que ¿por las buenas?- dijo con una voz escalofriante- ¿o por las malas?- colocó su mano frente a mí y en ésta se formó una esfera de energía igual a la de Nappa la vez anterior

-Yo fui a...- dude un momento en contestar ¿y si le decía y me quitaba el scooter?, no podía arriesgarme- a buscar más vendas

-¿Por quién me tomas eh niña?- me dijo mientras me tomaba de un brazo lastimándome, pero no me quejé y escondí mi otro brazo tras mi espalda- se me acaba la paciencia- y comenzó a apretar su agarre, ahora si me quejé y lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos

-Ah.. me lastimas- dije con la voz entrecortada mientras me giraba y lo miraba a los ojos, él me vio, mantuvo su mirada fija en la mía y sorprendentemente aflojó su agarre aunque no me soltó

-Habla ya, muchacha

-... y...o, yo

-¡PRINCIPE VEGETA!- un grito que provenía de afuera nos sacó del momento de tensión en el que esábamos, Vegeta chasqueó la lengua molesto y me soltó mientras me empujaba

-¿Qué quieres insecto?-pronunció con cierto desdén en su voz y al otro lado de la puerta estaba Raditz agachado

-Disculpe que lo moleste, pero Freezer quiere verlo

-Arg, ¿y ahora qué quiere ese maricón?

-Es algo sobe un nuevo planeta

-Mierda- cerró la puerta y se dirigió a uno de los armarios del cuarto para comenzarse a vestir- y tú ni creas que te has salvado estúpida

Tragué saliva y lo miré con cierta molestia

¿Algún día recuperaré mi libertad?

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**¿Qué le pareció? se aceptan críticas y comentarios**

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA!, bueno aquí les dejo la continuación y ah sí primero que nada les agradezco sus reviews ;) **

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen...**

* * *

**Recuerdos y verdades...**

-Ah Vegeta ya estas aquí

-Señor- el príncipe saiyajin se inclinó ante la prescencia de Freezer, mientras Nappa y Raditz lo imitaban

-Tengo una nueva misión para ustedes y espero que con el incentivo que les envié tengan una mejor motivación y hagan mejor su trabajo

Nappa y Raditz se pusieron nerviosos, pero Vegeta mantuvo su compostura y se puso de pie mientras miraba al sádico lagarto a los ojos

-Por supuesto mi lord- Freezer entrecerró los ojos pero no hizo comentario alguno- le agradecemos su obsequio

-Mmm, bueno no solo los llamé para ver si estaban satisfechos- en ese momento los otros dos saiyajin se pusieron de pie- el planeta Mohib no esta lejos de aquí y sus condiciones de vida parecen ser muy favorables, así que quiero que maten a todos sus habitantes y dejen limpio el planeta

-Partiremos enseguida, señor- comentó Vegeta entre dientes

-Vegeta, cuando me refiero a que dejen limpio el planeta, es que lo dejen limpio y no quiero que lo dejen como su trasero ¿entendido caballeros?- ante este comentario Zarbon rió discretamente y los saiyajin solamente atinaron a apretar los puños y la mandívula- retírense

Los tres hicieron una reverencia al salir y de inmediato de dirigieron a la zona de las naves para ir en cuanto antes a purgar el planeta

-Oye, Vegeta ¿no crees que...

-Cállate Nappa no escucharé tus idioteces- para ese momento Vegeta se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, precisamente en uno muy peculiar que le traía recuerdos que creía haber deshechado hace tiempo, esos ojos, esos ojos azules con lágrimas en ellos- mierda este sentimiento amargo de nuevo, esa mujer hace que me vuelva muy débil, sin duda la mataré cuando vuelva a la base

¿Por qué?, el principe se maldecía mentalmente por estarse ablandando demasiado y por dejar que su mente jugara con él... otra vez. Odiaba ese recuerdo, ese maldito recuerdo, esos ojos de la mujer a la que quiso durante su corta infancia... su madre, sí él ya había visto unos ojos así justamente el día en que Freezer atacó a su planeta, justo cuando su madre se interpuso entre él y el rayo que iba a matarlo, justo cuando ella dió su vida por él, cuando vio esos preciosos ojos por última vez...

_**Flash back**_

_Gritos de soldados se escuchaban por todo el castillo, éste estaba completamente destruido y en llamas, pero aún así muchos luchaban por protegerlo, temblores estremecían el lugar, el rugido de muchos Ozaru enojados peleando por su territorio resonaban por todo el lugar_

_-¡MOCOSO!-un niño que aparentaba seis años corría apresuradamente por lo que quedaba de los pasillos del destruido castillo hasta que unos brazos lo jalaron desde atras y lo metieron en un cuarto _

_-¡SUELTAME!- gritó el pequeño mientras pataleaba y forcejeaba con su 'capator'_

_-Calma mi pequeño, ya estoy aquí _

_-¿Mamá?- el niño dejó de forcejear y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con unos enormes ojos azules viéndolo con ternura y preocupación _

_-Shh, escuchame Vegeta tienes que prometerme que a pesar de todo tu serás fuerte y pelearás hasta el final, no importa cuantas veces caigas, siempre levántate y pelea- le susurró la mujer a su hijo mientras lo abrazaba _

_-¿Pero porqué dices eso?_

_-Prométemelo _

_-Te lo prometo ¿pero qu..- el pequeño no pudo terminar su frase por que una explosión los lanzó lejos de donde estaban, sin embargo su madre lo protegió con su cuerpo- ¡MADRE!_

_-JAJAAJA, mira lo que tenemos aquí, parece que dimos con la reina y el principito jajajaja- un sujeto gordo y rosado se reía mientras un sujeto verde entraba en lo que quedaba de la habitación _

_-Ah, Dodoria buen trabajo, lord Freezer solo quiere al chiquillo _

_-Bien- Vegeta miraba confundido a los dos hombre mientras su madre lo ocultaba tras ella _

_-¡BASTARDOS SI QUIEREN A MI HIJO SERÁ SOBRE MI CADÁVER!_

_-Te daremos ese gusto puta- el gordo se lanzó contra la madre del niño, la reina de Vegetasei. Lo que no esperaban era que la mujer diera tanta pelea, sabían que las mujeres saiyajin eran fieras en batalla, pero jamás se imaginaron algo así- ya me harté, despídete zorra- y antes de que le dieran el golpe de gracia a su madre, Vegeta se lanzó contra 'Dodoria' y de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo mandó al otro lado de la sala_

_-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!_

_-Mocoso estúpido- el tal Dodoria apuntó su brazo hacia Vegeta_

_-Espera lord Freezer..._

_- Lord Freezer dijo que lo quería más no dijo si vivo o muerto- y disparó _

_-NO_

_Todo fue tan rápido, solo se vió a una mujer caer al suelo, agonizando, frente a los ojos de su hijo. Vegeta se incó al lado de su madre y ella lo vió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, entonces el niño se prometió no llorar jamás y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su madre_

_-Te quiero hijo- y en un suspiró se le fue la vida _

_Desde ese día Vegeta cambió su mirada por una de odio y rencor hacia cada ser vivo del universo, siempre con el ceño fruncido y el odio y la muerte gravados en su mirada _

**_Fin flash back_ **

* * *

-NAAHH y ¿ahora que estoy sola? hum estúpida lagartija maricona, estúpidos monos salvajes arg estúpida vida que tengo- bueno luego de maldecir a cada cosa que ví tomé el scooter que me había robado y me lo coloqué nuevamente en el oído y me sobresalté cuando escuché una voz dentro del aparato, cuando reconocí de quién era me quedé callada y presté atención a la conversación

-_Lord Freezer, los simios acaban de irse_

_-Bien, bien veamos cómo les va a los monitos en esta misión_

_-Señor, los habitantes del planeta Mohib son una bola de débiles inservibles, si me permite la pregunta ¿porqué envió a esos asquerosos monos?_

_-Mi querido Zarbon, se que a ellos no les gustan este tipo de misiones y ¿qué mejor forma de fastidiarlos que ésta?_

_-JA, si esos imbéciles son insoportables _

Rodée los ojos

-Seguro que estos dos son pareja- y seguí escuchando con atención

_-Señor, si mal no recuerdo han pasado ya 14 años de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta ¿Cuando piensa deshacerse de la escoria saiyajin?-_¿entonces ellos también eran esclavos y también acabaron con su planeta? talvez a eso se refería Vegeta con lo de malos tratos, quizá ellos también se sienten solos y guardan el mismo rencor que yo hacia Freezer

_-Paciencia soldado, no cuestiones mis métodos, primero explotaré todas sus habilidades y luego acabaré con ellos como la basura que son..._

Y ahí terminó la conversación

-Vaya, este desgraciado es un sádico tal vez lo mejor sea esperar el momento oportuno de escapar y no meterme con este sujeto- aunque pensándolo bien yo no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados y dejar así al asesino de mi familia

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

**Una semana después **

Tres naves se acercaban a la zona de aterrizajes de la base de Freezer, algunos soldados se acercaron para reportar la situación e informar a Freezer sobre la llegada de los soldados

-Bienvenidos señores ¿van a necesitar los tanques de recuperación?- preguntó una especie de iguana con cabello naranja

-¿Acaso nos ves en mal estado insecto?- las tres naves se abrieron y de ellas emergieron tres saiyajin enojados con manchas de una sustancia café por todo su cuerpo... la sangre de los que alguna vez habitaron el planeta Mohib

-N..o

-Entonces déjate de estupideces y avísale al lord Freezer que ya llegamos del planeta Mohib- espetó molesto uno de los saiyajin

-Eh, ss...ii ya voy Vegeta

-Date prisa sabandija-Vegeta levantó el puño en señal de amenaza y la iguana salió corriendo a la zona de controles pra avisar a Freezer que los saiyajin habían llegado

-Vegeta no te ves muy contento

-Ese maldito solo nos hace perder el tiempo y tú me dices que no me veo contento

-Principe no se altere fue solo un comentario

-Cállate Raditz ahora lo que menos necesito es de sus 'opiniones' ¿entiendes?- el aludido tragó grueso y solo asintió con la cabeza-váyan a la sala de entrenamiento los alcanzo ahí y más les vale que no los encuentre en su 'descanso' como la última vez

-Si señor- ambos saiyajin se fueron y desaparecieron de la vista de Vegeta, mientras él se quedaba con una mano sobandose el puente de la nariz y gruñendo por lo bajo. El priíncipe se encaminó a la sala donde seguramente estaría 'el gran Freezer' , le diría que no le gustó la misión aunque eso le costara dos días de sanar heridas, era patético sí, pero no dejaría que Freezer lo tuviera como un animal sacándolo a su antojo y distrayéndolo de sus entrenamientos para hacerse más fuerte.

Pronto llegó a la gran sala y como lo supuso ahí estaban Freezer y sus perras a cada lado: Zarbon y Dodoria

-Señor- Vegeta se inclinó ante Freezer odiándose por tener que dejar de lado su orgullo y ofrecer repseto a ese hijo de...

-Ah, mi saiyajin favorito espero que hayas cumplido con lo que te ordené- comentó el ser púrpura mientras batía una copa con un líquido espeso dentro de ella

-Con éxito, sin embargo- ante esto Freezer entrecerró los ojos y se dió vuelta para encarar al saiyajin que estaba en su prescencia- los habitantes no son lo que esperabamos, eran unos débiles, basura espacial

-¿Cuestionas el porqué te envié ahí?- lo sabía ahí venía, el primer golpe, más no cerró los ojos y se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Sorpresa, nunca llegó el golpe- sabes que odio que me contradigan y sabes cual es el precio a pagar por aquellos que se atreven a hacerlo

-...

-Pero hoy me siento misericordioso y te daré otra oportunidad para que te comportes y me hables como es debido- oh no, ese infeliz sabía cómo darle en la $%&# - píde perdón por tu insolencia y no sufreirás del castigo que mereces

-...- jamás, prefería estar muerto y soportar la golpiza de su vida que a pedir perdón, mucho menos a ese imbécil

-¿Te resistes Vegeta?¿Recuerdas la última vez que me contradijiste?-Vegeta se puso de pie y frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía retadoramente a su 'jefe'-no te mataré ya que sería darte gusto, así que te castigaré como te mereces- Freezer se bajó de su asiento y azotó su cola contra el piso haciendo que el lugar temblara un poco- pero para que ningún otro soldado se atreva a llevarme la contraria creo conveniente que todos deben de ver tu castigo y lo que les puede pasar

-...

-Zarbon, Dodoria quiero que transmitan el castigo de este mono en toda la base, quiero que cada peste que esta en mi terreno sepa lo que le conviene así que háganlo

-Sí señor- las putas de Freezer salieron por la gran puerta dejándo a Vegeta a solas con ese miserabele malnacido

-Todavía tienes la oportunidad de disculparte y el castigo no será tan severo

-...

-¿No?- entonces comenzó a tronarce los nudillos mientras Vegeta se tensaba en su lugar y se ponía en posición de defensa- entonces sufre como la escoria que eres

* * *

Estaba saliendo del baño, cuando un ruidito captó mi atención, el scooter que había reparado para mi uso personal estaba parpadeando sobre la cama de Vegeta, entonces me vestí rápidamente y me lo coloqué en el oído. Pronto una imágen apareció en el lentillo rojo y por ella se vieron los dos sujetos que siempre estaban con Freezer

-_Soldados, presten atención a lo que van a ver, ya que el gran Freezer no se llenará de misericordia con éste mono que se atrevió a contradecirlo, así que si no quieren acabar así será mejor que sapen de qué lado estar-_después la imagen de esos sopencos desapareció y en su lugar apareció la imagen de Freezer y... Vegeta

Me llevé las manos a la boca, ¿Qué hizo Vegeta? y aún peor ¿Qué le va a hacer Freezer?

Otra vez sentí esa terrible opresión en el pecho, ese sentimiento de dolor y preocupación, pero ¿por qué?

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**¿Y bien? que tal quedó el capitulo, ya saben que se aceptan críticas y comentarios :3**

**¿Qué pasará con Vegeta?¿Porqué Bulma se siente así?**

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLAAA! tanto tiempo sin actualizar jejeje n_n* si lo se ¬_¬ merezco ser perseguida y abucheada, pero aqui les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia así que a leer :) **

**Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Sentimientos, ¿me preocupo por ti? **

**POV Bulma **

Me tapé la boca con una mano y con la otra me apoyé en la pared frente a mí, no pude evitar contener las lágrimas ante lo que estaba viendo, ni yo misma me lo podía creer, yo llorando por alguien así, sin embargo no creo que ni _él_ se merezca algo así...

-Vegeta ¿por qué?- y es que como no llorar si o que estaba viendo era una verdadera masacre, parecía que Freezer intentaba matarlo, pero no lo hacía, es más disfrutaba empapándose de la sangre de Vegeta, cerré con fuerza los ojos y negué con la cabeza

-NO BASTA, ¡BAASSSTAAA!- me sentí impotente, triste, enía miedo de perder a Vegeta... un momento ¿qué?, no es posible, yo no puedo sentir preocupación por ese mono desconsiderado- pero, mi corazón me dice que te ponga atención- pegué mi frente en la pared-no se que me pasa, pero no quiero que mueras... _Vegeta_

Todo mi cuerpo estaba tembloroso, me sentí incapaz de seguir de pie y me dejé caer al suelo, tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, digo solo llevo un mes aquí y ya me preocupo por él, cuando solo he recibido maltratos de su parte... aunque aquella vez que me resfrié se mostro preocupado

-No, Bulma concéntrate no puedes ena...- un grito desgarrador que provenía del scooter me sacó de mi regaño mental

* * *

**Sala de Freezer**

**POV General **

La sala en la que se encontraban Vegeta y Freezer ahora parecía una carnicería, tanto las paredes como el suelo estaban llenos de sangre de nada más y nada menos que de Vegeta

-¿Eso es todo monito?- preguntó aquel frío ser mientras se relamía y posaba su pie sobre la espalda del herido príncipe

-...-Vegeta se movió rápidamente y como pudo se puso de pie, escupió una gran cantidad de sangre y casi cayó de nuevo, pero finalmente se mantuvo firme y con su gélida mirada retó al lagarto de nuevo

-Veo que aún no aprendes tu lección- freezer entrecerró los ojos aparentemente molesto, pero luego sonrió- ¿que tal si probamos los castigos de cuando eras niño?-Vegeta abrió los ojos por un breve instante pero luego frunció el ceño. Así pues, Freezer se lanzó contra Vegeta, éste se puso en posición de defensa nuevamente y otra pelea comenzó, golpes patadas, al principio Vegeta iba a la misma velocidad que el gélido ser, pero pronto comenzó a aminorar sus golpes, la pérdida de sangre le estaba comenzando a afectar notablemente, entonces no puedo evitar el golpe que Freezer le dió de lleno en el estómago, seguido de otro golpe en la mandívula, dejándolo temporalmente aturdido y en el suelo

-Bien comenzemos, hace mucho que no disfruto de algo así-Vegeta intentó quitarse de ahí, pero sus fuerzas le fallaron, Freezer aprovechó el momento y tomó la cola del principe para comenzar a estrujarla

-ARGH- su cola estaba siento jalada con la intención de ser arrancada, lamentablemente Freezer disfrutaba ver su dolor, por lo que tiraba de ella de manera lenta... así estuvo por varios minutos, hasta que dejó la cola del saiyajin casi arrancada, casi todos sus huesos rotos y varios músculos desgarrados, sumándole que en un momento que Vegeta le encestó un buen golpe, éste se molestó y lo cegó temporalmente de un ojo

-Espero que hayas aprendido la lección y no me cuestiones jamás, escoria saiyajin- Freezer regresó a su asiento y mandó llamar a sus perras leales-Dodoria, Zarbon llevense a mi mascota de aquí

-¿A las cámaras de regeneración, señor?

-No, dejenlo en su habitación

-Como ordene mi lord- Zarbon tomó a Vegeta de un brazo y dodoria del otro, y lo arrastraron hasta llegar a la habitación de Vegeta, donde lo arrojaron y se fueron riéndose del lamentable estado de él

Bulma corrió hasta llegar a su lado y se tapó la boca nuevamente al verlo en tan mal estado, como pudo lo arrastró hasta el baño y una vez ahí le quitó el uniforme y la armadura, ya deshechos, le limpió las heridas con el mayor cuidado posible y de ahí lo puso en su cama

-Ni tú mereces esto y mírate ahora-Bulma le hablaba al inconciente cuerpo de Vegeta, mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras recorrían su cara, hasta llegar a parar a la del saiyajin- no se como has podido aguantar a ese maldito por tanto tiempo- la muchacha susurraba, sin darse cuenta que el muchacho comenzaba a despertar- y tampoco sé porqué me preocupo tanto por tí

-A..aléja..te de mí, n..o te ne..cesito

-¿Pero qué di...-la chica de cabellos azules se quedó muda al verlo a los ojos... uno de ellos estaba completamente entre gris y blanco-Por Dios ¿qué te hicieron?

-Na..da qu.e te import..e- Vegeta hizo un fallido intento por ponerse de pie, más no pudo hacerlo y cayó sobre la cama nuevamente-déja...me solo

-No-Bulma frunció el ceño y siguió con vendando a Vegeta, éste prefirió no decir nada más pues de igual forma su cuerpo ahora estaba destrozado y le dolía hablar, entonces optó por ver a la 'terrícola' y justo en ese momento se dió cuenta de que ella tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, y a pesar de eso se veía hermosa

-_"Maldición la golpiza de ese hijo de puta me está afectando, no puedo creer que yo el príncipe de los saiyajin haya caído ante Freezer"-_Vegeta estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dió de que Bulma lo miraba atentamente-"_pero me las pagará, ese marica va a sufrir cuando yo me convierta en el legendario super saiyajin"-_y se percató de que lo miraban

_-_Que tanto me ves muchacha

-...- ella no respondió y solamente posó una de sus manos cerca del ojo blanco de Vegeta, ante el sueve tacto el saiyajin cerró ambos ojos y soltó un suspiro involuntariamente

-¿Por qué haces esto humana?- preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la suave caricia que la muchacha le brindaba

-Porque.. aunque no lo creas, me preocupo por tí-respondió ella sin retirar la mano del rostro de Vegeta

-No necesito que nadie se preocupe por mí- Vegeta abrió los ojos y ladeó su cabeza evitando el tacto de Bulma

-Todos necesitamos de alguien que se preocupe por nosotros... hasta el principe de los saiyajin

-No, eso es mentira

-No lo es- Bulma sonrió, ante esta acción Vegeta quedó mudo- supongo que has sufrido mucho, pero eso no significa que debas cerrarte con todos

-¿Tú que sabes sobre sufrir?

-Tienes razón, yo siempre viví rodeada de lujos, pero no era completamente feliz y de alguna manera sufría

-Hmp...yo no puedo dejar que me invadan sentimientos estúpidos, mi vida se rige por el odio y el rencor

-Ah, mejor descansa- Bulma se alejó de la cama y se sentó en su habitual rincón, mientras Vegeta le dió la espalda y con algo de dolor en su cuerpo tocó su pecho y sin querer ambos pensaron lo mismo

**_"¿Que es esto que siento por el/ella?" _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**¿Y bien? supongo que me quedó algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado :) **

**¿Sera que ya se estan enamorando? **

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

UFF** lo se tiempo sin actualizar pero entiéndanme ^_^U la escuela, exámenes, proyectos, castigos, etc... en fin ya casi salgo de vacaciones una semana más y WOHOO LIBERTAD! **

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Consuelo... recuerdos y confusión **

**POV Bulma **

-Ugh, me duele mucho- me quejé en mi lugar, mi estómago me dolía mucho, sentía como si intentaran arrancármelo de un tirón-¿qué me pasa?- me puse de pie y miré a Vegeta, él estaba dormido y desde que lo curé ya no se había vuelto a quejar por la noche ni nada por el estilo. Con cuidado salí del cuarto de Vegeta, pero en cuanto salí unas enormes manos aprisionaron y me sostuvieron en el aire

-Vaya, vaya la pequeña terrícola ha despertado- con dificultad miré a mi captor, creo que se llamaba Raditz

-Déjame ir- comencé a forcejear con él, sin embargo era obvio que yo era mucho más débil que él sin contar que el dolor de estómago me estaba 'matando', pronto me tomó de las muñecas con un brazo y me pegó contra la pared, mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi rostro

-Al diablo lo que haya dicho Vegeta, una belleza como tú no se puede desperdiciar- con ese comentario comenzó a rasgar el uniforme que yo traía puesto

-¡NO, NO, Déjame!- nuevamente comencé el forcejeo con el animal que me tenía presa, no sé de donde pero saqué fuerza para darle una buena patada en su entrepierna, Raditz me soltó y aproveché para salir corriendo, estuve a punto de salir, pero ese maldito me jaló del cabello y me volvió a meter al cuarto de los saiyajin

-PERRA, me las vas a pagar- me dio un fuerte golpe el cual me mandó al suelo y me dejó bastante aturdida

-No, no me toques- nuevamente Raditz me puso contra la pared y comenzó a desgarrar la ropa que traía puesta- NO, mph- abrí los ojos sorprendida y enojada, ese maldito se había atrevido a besarme, apreté fuertemente los labios y con lágrimas de desesperación corriendo por mis mejillas moví cabeza hacia un lado

-Me das asco- grité y recibí nuevamente un golpe, creo que me partió el labio y no me equivoqué, el sabor metálico de mi sangre inundó mi boca

-Cállate, no pienso dejar que una puta me falte al respeto-arrancó finalmente la parte superior del traje que traía y en ese momento lloré aún más, no, no quería perder mi virginidad con un sujeto como él... soy patética, Vegeta tenía razón... Vegeta

-VEGETA!- grité con tal fuerza que sentí como se desgarraba mi garganta- VEGETA, VEGAHH- otro golpe más se hizo presente y ahora si me sentía sin fuerzas, todo se iba volviendo oscuro, sonreí internamente, al menos no sentiría el dolor de la violación...

-'_Vegeta, ayúdame'_

* * *

**Dentro del cuarto de Vegeta **

-_Vegeta!-_una voz se coló en la cabeza del príncipe, la cual lo hizo abrir los ojos bastante molesto, rápidamente se sentó y sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad-VEGETA- esta vez oyó claramente un grito y se dio cuenta de que esa voz pertenecía a la mujer gritona

-Mocosa-susurró y sin explicárselo bien se puso de pie y con paso veloz se dirigió hasta el lugar proveniente del grito, salió de su cuarto y la imagen con la que se encontró no le gustó para nada: Raditz sobre la muchacha de cabellos azules y ésta con algo de sangre en su rostro, llorando y semidesnuda. Algo en su interior explotó y en ese instante una potente bola de ki mandó a Raditz a estrellarse contra la pared liberando a Bulma de su prisión

-¿Qué pretendías insecto?- Vegeta estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo por mantener la calma, pero al volver la vista hacia Bulma y verla así, temblando, golpeada... su ira incrementó mucho más

-Se..señor yo no, ella esa perra me provocó-el saiyajin de mayor estatura se veía muy nervioso, Vegeta arqueó una ceja y después frunció el ceño bastante molesto

-¿Me crees estúpido?

-No, no yo no-Su voz fue cortada cuando un nuevo golpe se encestó en la boca de su estómago, escupió algo de sangre y se retorció con dolor en el suelo

-Si te atreves a desobedecer mis ordenes de nuevo...te mataré como el gusano que eres- Raditz cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero esa tranquilidad fue remplazada por un inmenso dolor en su costado derecho, bajó su mirada y vió una herida algo profunda- tómate esto como una advertencia imbécil

-Mocosa-Vegeta se dirigió a Bulma, ésta se sobresaltó en su lugar pero no hizo ninguna otra acción-Muchacha, vamos levántate- Vegeta sonó más irritado, sin embargo soltó un suspiro y a pesar de estar herido, cargó a Bulma sin ningún esfuerzo y la llevó hasta su habitación, la dejó sobre la cama y se dirigió hasta su armario y le tiró un nuevo uniforme a Bulma, ella lo miró sorprendida

-¿Por... por qué?- preguntó una vez que había salido del shock

-Si quieres andar desnuda adelante-Vegeta se metió al baño y ella parpadeó un par de veces e ignoró el comentario mientras se ponía el uniforme nuevo

-No, esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, ¿por qué me salvaste?-preguntó mientras se paraba frente a la puerta del baño. Dentro, Vegeta se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿por qué no dejó que Raditz terminara con lo que empezó?, cerró los ojos y se recargó en la puerta del baño también, se tocó el pecho y no precisamente porque le doliera

-'_Maldición, ¿qué rayos me hiciste mujer?'- _esta pregunta rondaba por la cabeza del príncipe desde hacía un tiempoy eso le agradaba en cierto modo, aunque su orgullo era mucho mayor a lo que sentía

-¿Vegeta?- abrió los ojos tras escuchar su nombre, más no dijo nada- bueno yo solo quería agradecerte por haberme salvado, de no ser por ti- Bulma se recargó de espalda en la puerta y soltó un sollozo, su voz se entrecortó y siguió hablando- de no ser por ti.. snif , ese maldito me hubiera desgraciado, y por eso aprecio mucho lo que hiciste- y ya no pudo más, Bulma rompió en llanto, dejó que sus emociones salieran a flote, y es que ¿cómo no sentirse así?, después de todo estuvo a punto de ser..._ violada. _

Vegeta por su parte trataba de aclarar sus pensamientos, y por alguna razón sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió al escuchar a la muchacha llorar

-Esto no me puede pasar a mí, yo el príncipe de los saiyajin confundido por una débil humana- se dijo a sí mismo... pero ni siquiera podía engañarse así mismo '_no juzgues a un libro por su portada, mi niño dale una oportunidad'- _Vegeta abrió los ojos aún más- madre- susurró y recordó algo que su querida madre le había dicho hace muchos años

**_Flash Back_**

_-Madre, madre he oído algo feo - un pequeño de 4 años se acercaba corriendo a una mujer que se encontraba en una especie de biblioteca_

_-¿Qué te pasó cariño?- preguntó en un tono bastante dulce _

_-Papá, él dijo que me darían a cambio de no se qué, ¿acaso ya no me quieren? - la mujer entrecerró los ojos y se agachó hasta el pequeño saiyajin _

_- Jamás te atrevas a volver a decir algo así, yo te quiero y mucho, nunca dejaré que nada malo te ocurra, pero dime ¿fue tu padre quien lo dijo?-preguntó con algo de temor en su voz _

_-Pues no exactamente, estaba hablando con un tal Freezer, y papá sonaba molesto- la mujer se agachó hasta la altura de Vegeta, lo miró con ternura y le dio un abrazo_

_-Escúchame, tal vez tu padre no quiso decir eso, nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada, mi niño dale una oportunidad, tu padre puede ser muchas cosas pero jamás dejaría que algo te pasara _

_- Ya veo, le demostraré que soy muy fuerte y a ese tal Freezer también- el principito hizo una pose de superioridad y luego abrazó a su madre... _

_-Yo se que así será mi pequeño _

**_Fin flash back _**

_- Y_ después de todo el hijo deme tiene aquí- Vegeta abrió la puerta y algo o no más bien alguien cayó a sus pies **(N/A: **si Bulma si se está enamorando de él pero en este momento no es el termino ¿ok? ^-^**) **arqueó una ceja y Bulma levantó su rostro empapado por las lágrimas, entonces se puso de pie y se lanzo a los brazos de Vegeta

-¿Qué...-estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la sensación que la muchacha le brindaba en esos momentos, le agradaba y mucho, así que por una vez dejó del lado su orgullo y rodeó a Bulma con sus brazos

-Gracias- susurró ella y también lo abrazó, pasaron unos momentos así en esa posición, ninguno de los dos se movía y no parecía que quisieran hacerlo- Vegeta- el aludido se separó de ella y sorprendentemente no estaba molesto, Bulma sonrió y lo que pasó después fue tal vez por instinto o por ¿amor?, en todo caso ella unió sus labios con los del príncipe y fue correspondida, pero se separaron rápidamente, Bulma muy sonrojada y Vegeta algo anonado

-Lo... siento- se disculpó y entonces Vegeta reaccionó, frunció su ceño y salió del cuarto

-Quédate adentro- eso fue lo único que dijo Vegeta antes de irse

La de cabellos azules se dejó caer nuevamente al piso

-_'Estúpida, estúpida'_- se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, una pequeña parte dentro de ella le decía que tal ves eso que hizo no estaba bien pero otra más grande le decía que hacía lo correcto

-Y lo pero de todo... es que me gustó- soltó una risilla y se puso de pie- bien la gran Bulma Briefs conquistará al frio príncipe... esperen ¿qué?- se tapó la boca después de lo que había dicho

"No puedes negarlo más"

-¿qué?

"Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero"

-No yo no

"Claro que sí"

-Ah... es verdad me enamoré de Vegeta

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Tada! bueno ¿qué les pareció? acepto críticas y comentarios :) **

**Bueno Bulma admitió que está enamorada de Vegeta, pero ¿y él? ¿qué pasará con ellos?**

**Bueno se despide Chibibra ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo XD de este fic ... ah si Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ) **

**Los personajes de Dragon ball no me pertenecen... pero el fic si es mío**

* * *

**Confusión y caos**

**POV General **

Un soldado entró corriendo a la cámara principal de Freezer, éste estaba con Zarbon y se le veía bastante 'complacido'

-Mi lord- el soldado hizo una reverencia y se hincó frente a Freezer

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el lagarto mientras agitaba su cola tras él, el soldado tragó grueso

-Pues verá, hace un momento el saiyajin Raditz llegó en un estado crítico a la enfermería, al parecer tuvo un encuentro con Vegeta y...- se quedó cayado al ver la mano de Freezer haciéndole una señal de que se detuviera

-¿Sabes por qué ocurrió la pelea?

-No señor- Freezer sonrió divertido y se giró hacia Zarbon, quien le miraba confuso

-Zarbon quiero que investigues lo que pasó y me informes de inmediato- el de piel verde hizo una reverencia y se retiró seguido del otro soldado- interesante, esos monos están muy cerca de su fin... claro que no dejaré que mueran sin haberlos explotado bien

**_En otra parte de la base de Freezer_**

-Argh maldición- Vegeta se encontraba luchando contra unos extraños seres de color verde y ojos rojos- ¿qué carajos me está pasando? - se cuestionaba así mismo mientras esquivaba un golpe de uno de esos seres y eliminaba a tres más, sonrió ante eso y siguió eliminando a aquellas criaturas- insectos- agarró a uno de ellos y sin ningún miramiento le atravesó la cabeza con la mano, y al momento se salpicó con sangre amarilla, se relamió y arrojó al cuerpo sin vida lejos... solo quedaba un oponente

-Ah, ¿acaso tienes miedo?- preguntó con sorna, aquella criatura lo miraba a los ojos, se recargó en la pared y tragó grueso mientras temblaba- pero que débil e insignificante eres- Vegeta lo apuntó con su mano , listo para matarlo, pero la imagen de una chica de cabellos azules se le vino a la mente distrayéndolo, lo que permitió que la criatura lo atacara causándole un daño muy leve- ¿crees que con eso me derrotarás?- Vegeta se había molestado por distraerse, eso era algo imperdonable, cerró los ojos y mató a aquella criatura- esa mocosa me está ablandando y no puedo permitir eso... la mataré ahora mismo

Con paso decidido salió de la sala en donde se encontraba y se dirigió hasta su habitación, con un solo pensamiento: aniquilar a la humana

Entró en su habitación y la encontró dormida en su cama, se acercó hasta ella y con un movimiento brusco la despertó

-Oye así no se trata a una dama- resopló molesta, pero se quedó callada cuando vio la mirada de Vegeta sobre ella-¿Vegeta est...

-Cállate estúpida, me estas causando muchos problemas y es hora de eliminarte- sin embargo al decir esto Vegeta no se atrevió a mirarla

-¿Q..qué?- estaba atónita, muchos pensamientos inundaron su mente, luego cerró los ojos ante una luz algo cegadora que provenía de la mano de Vegeta- je, ya veo- Bulma hizo una sonrisa triste, algo que sorprendió al príncipe pues no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella- sabes antes de que termines conmigo, quiero que sepas algo-Vegeta no apartó su mano, ni deshizo la esfera de energía que tenía en su palma- se que para ti solo soy una débil y insignificante cosa, pero tú para mí eres ... eres alguien especial, porque yo Bulma Briefs me enamoré de ti estúpidamente- se dejó caer al suelo cuando escuchó una pequeña explosión junto a ella

-¿Por qué?- Vegeta había desviado su disparo sintiéndose incapaz de hacerle daño a la muchacha que tenía enfrente, la tomó de un brazo e hizo que se pusiera de pie hasta la altura de sus ojos, ella aún los tenía cerrados y pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas comenzaban a salir de ellos

-¿Qué esperas?- preguntó la chica mientras temblaba

-Maldición, porque mierda no puedo hacerte daño, yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin, no tengo compasión con nadie- él la soltó y le dio la espalda, Bulma tragó grueso y se acercó lentamente hacia el saiyajin-esto no me puede estar pasando, argh va en contra de todo lo que me enseñaron

-Eres un tonto- susurró la chica, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Vegeta

-Y tú una débil humana

-Tal vez, pero al menos yo no tengo que reprimir mis sentimientos

-¿Sentimientos? ja, eso es para insectos débiles e insignificantes- la encaró- y yo soy un ser despiadado, un asesino

-Entonces ¿por qué no me mataste?- abrió los ojos sorprendido y se separó un poco de ella, era cierto, si él era un asesino ...¿qué rayos le impedía asesinarla?- todos tienen sentimientos Vegeta, hasta tú- _sentimientos_, ¿sería eso?, ¿acaso el príncipe saiyajin había caído ante una mujer frágil y débil?

-Eres... eres una maldita bruja- la tomó del cuello y la acercó hasta él para besarla con violencia, Bulma se sintió muy torpe en ese momento, estaba azorada, algo furiosa por la actitud del simio frente a ella pero sobre todo se sentía extrañamente bien- no se que haces pero no puedo matarte- susurró Vegeta una vez que rompió con el beso

-...- Bulma no decía nada, seguía pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, es decir, hace unos pocos minutos iba a matarla y ahora la había besado, cuando reaccionó se tocó los labios y miró fijamente a Vegeta- entonces yo te gusto- eso sonó más a una afirmación que a una pregunta

-Cierra la boca mujer- en la mente de Vegeta pasaban muchas cosas, ¿me gusta?, esa pregunta rondaba desde hace unos días en su interior

-Hmp - se cruzó de brazos-pero si fuiste tú el que me besó

-¿Y?, para eso eres

-Pues no te creo nada

-Cree lo que quieras mocosa, ¿yo, el gran príncipe de los saiyajin, enamorado de ti? por favor no me hagas reír

-Yo nunca dije que estuvieras enamorado de mí- mierda, había cometido el error de descubrirse así mismo, su mente era un caos, pero su cara no lo demostraba en lo absoluto, pues seguía con esa misma pose seria- no lo entiendo, ¿por qué te cuesta trabajo admitirlo?

-Yo no voy a admitir nada, ya te lo dije soy un asesino sin sentimientos y eso no lo vas a cambiar ni tú, ni nadie

-Sin embargo hace un rato me besaste y te apuesto a que no me haces daño porque no quieres- se acercó hasta él con las manos en la cintura, el la imitó solo que traía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

-Eres una insolente

-Bien entonces hazlo, mátame- Bulma extendió sus brazos y miró a Vegeta retadoramente

-Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer- apuntó con su mano nuevamente y formó una bola de energía, pero como a vez anterior no pudo hacerle daño

-¿Lo vez?, Vegeta el hecho de tener sentimientos no te hace débil- posó su mano sobre la mejilla de él y ésta vez fue ella quien lo beso, pero ese fue un beso tierno y cargado de emociones, Vegeta correspondió el beso segundos después- abre tu corazón y déjame enseñarte lo que es amar

-¿Amar?, no necesito de tu estúpido amor, eso me hará débil

-Al contrario Vegeta, el amor te hace fuerte

-Y pretendes que con besos y abrazos derrote a Freezer, debes estar de broma

-No me refiero a eso- gritó molesta- me refiero a que el amor te demuestra que no estas solo, que tienes a alguien a tu lado, y eso es lo que te da fortaleza

-No necesito de nadie- frunció el ceño y se alejó de ella- he estado solo mucho tiempo y no me afecta en nada

-¿Y no sientes dolor?

-¿Dolor?, bah tonterías el dolor es solo físico, no es algo que me afecte totalmente

-No, el dolor no es solo físico y

-BASTA, no me confundas más de lo que ya estoy

-Entonces, déjame estar contigo

-¿Te volviste loca?, ya estas aquí- Bulma rodó los ojos y lanzó un suspiro, no dijo nada y lo abrazó depositando un beso en su mejilla

-No me importa cuanto te moleste, pero yo siempre estaré aquí para ti- esas palabras hicieron que Vegeta se sintiera 'bien', entonces entendió que tal vez, si estuviera enamorado de la joven frente a él y de ser así no podía permitir que alguien le hiciera daño

-Eso me gustaría-susurró para si mismo

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Aléjate de mí- la apartó con cuidado de él y se encerró en el baño con una leve, casi imperceptible sonrisa

-Ush, ERES INSOPROTABLE

**Fuera de la habitación de Vegeta**

-Oh esto si que es interesante, así que el monito sí tiene una debilidad- un ser que había estado escuchando todo, sonrió maléficamente- a Lord Freezer le encantará saber esto- encendió su comunicados- mi Lord, tengo noticias muy importantes

-Excelente mi querido Zarbon, ven de inmediato

-Enseguida señor

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Ya saben jaja se aceptan críticas y comentarios :) **

**Uhh ¿qué tramaran Freezer y Zarbon? **

**Se despide Chibibra ;) **


End file.
